Racing Slayer
by hellsbells101
Summary: Buffy was tired after Sunnydale and decided to spend some time in LA with her brother Jesse. What do you know? Sometimes in the Fast Lane you can heal, and Buffy was never very good at going slow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters - I only own my twisted imagination!

**Authors Notes**: Gift fic for ConstanceTruggle, while not finished I think deserves a treat :)

Buffy had seen the writings on the wall and wanted her GTO safe. She had it transferred to her place in LA. The GTO was hers and she had worked on it whenever she'd needed to de-stress and she couldn't find any vampires. Her half-brother Jesse had given it to her. She liked Jesse, and had loved getting to know him. His Step-dad gave him a hard time as he struggled to pay attention in school. Buffy had shrugged; she couldn't say much, as she'd been expelled from Hemery for burning the gym down.

When she'd been in LA, she'd met up with him several times and he'd made some new friends. Buffy was ecstatic as they let him be himself, which is all she ever wanted for her big brother.

They had never told anyone else that that they'd found each other. It wasn't about keeping secrets but having something just for themselves. Jesse was the result of one of her Dad's quick and dirty affairs but Buffy didn't care. Jesse was family and that was that as far as she was concerned. Jesse though had given Buffy a great gift - a car that was suited to her reaction times. His big love was maths and hers, was now martial arts but Cars? That was a mutual love.

They kept up talking over the phone. Jesse was there for her and listened, even when he was half-baked he'd always have time for his little sister. He listened all about Angel's return and the internal conflict. He made her giggle over Riley. She'd called distraught and okay so he may have been half baked but the half an hour that he'd waxed lyrical about the walking toothpaste ad had made Buffy laugh her ass off.

The secrecy stuff didn't work though when she'd died. No one had told him and you could have knocked him down with a feather when he had his little sister in tears on the phone.

Buffy though got to listen to everything going on in Jesse's life. When she knew that Sunnydale was going to go bad – she'd phoned Jesse to come and get her, which is exactly what he did.

The team all looked strangely at their young friend. They all loved Jesse dearly but bless him, he was a space cadet. Not today though, if anything he was the most lucid he'd been in a long time.

Dom was never one to let his curiosity fester, "Where you off to Jesse?"

Jesse grinned and all could see his excitement positively vibrate, "I gotta go collect an important package – I'll be about 2 hours."

Before Dom or anyone else in the team could object, Jesse had split – to go and collect his 'package'.

Buffy was sitting on the edge of the crater that was the city formerly known as Sunnydale. She could hear all the conversations, and plans and something just snapped inside of her and she vented.

She put her fingers to her lips and whistled, as the ear-piercing sound caused everyone to stop arguing. Buffy's tone was cold, and brooked no argument, "How dare you plan my life!"

Giles looked shocked and even affronted, "Come now Buffy, you have a duty."

Buffy snorted just knowing exactly what cards he'd play, "Yeah about that, the night before last you thought it great to sack me from my position."

Xander interjected, it was becoming an irritating habit, "Come on Buffy be fair, you'd made some bad decisions and we were scared."

It sounded so reasonable to his ears and Buffy laughed with bitter irony. The sad thing was she didn't doubt that he actually felt that way. "Yeah Xander, it was totally okay to kick me out of my own home, onto the street with bringers on my OWN. It was totally alright to rip from me my duty, after you ripped me from HEAVEN." Buffy took a deep breath, it was like a train on a track, once it started, it had to finish, she forged on, "Yeah Xander I mean I totally deserved that. Am I perfect? ... NO, but goddamn it, we were at war and you left with me with human children in a fight. You made them collateral and then blamed me when I couldn't protect them all."

Buffy felt lighter for venting – what do you know? It really was cathartic. And perfect timing from her lovely brother she could hear the purring rumble of the Dodge Challenger that he was fixing up. Buffy grinned, "What do you know my brother is here. Don't find me, I'll find you when I can look at you without feeling disappointment."

Her brother, looking suspiciously clear headed smirked, "Come on, I got your baby ready for you."

Buffy brightened; she really loved her car, "Is the paint job done?"

"It's a car fit for a slayer queen." The irony was that he didn't realise how true his statement was, Buffy just smiled, "Come on, I'm ready to get the hell out of dodge." Buffy had a wide smile for her fellow slayer, "Faith don't be a stranger."

Jesse could see that his sister needed time, so did what he usually did when nervous – he babbled. He talked all about the car that the new buster had brought into the garage. It was soothing in a way that let Buffy enjoy true rest. The night before she'd been settled but lying so close to Spike had meant something else. She had also yet to truly grieve over the small fact that Spike was dead.

The car pulled into the garage in a squeal of tyres and the team almost fell over in shock at seeing the stunning blonde who stepped out of the car. Vince wolf whistled, Buffy guessed who this was and took a page out of Faith's book. She slid to his side and looked him up and down in a suggestive manner and said, "Not impressed!"

Dom chuckled at the blatant put down and given Mia's impressed look, the blonde had made a friend for life. "Who's your friend Jesse?"

Buffy had a wicked smile on her face, it was interesting - two men and both took her fancy. The one light and very LA looking; the other tall, dark and she guessed all gravelly. The difference between her and Faith though was that she would pick one, Faith would chase both at the same time. "Not a friend."

Brian cocked his head to the side, he could see the conclusions that the others would make. His money was that this was a half-sister, but if the friendly mechanic decided to string the others along he wouldn't say anything.

Dom was intrigued, "So not a friend. Do you have a name?"

Buffy smirked, "Yep, didn't say I'd give it just yet, maybe next time." Buffy liked the little bit of power she held over them and snickered as she put them out of a little bit of misery, "Come on bro we ready to hit my place?"

Jesse looked a little lost, "What about Dad?"

Buffy looked unimpressed, "Jesse he's a grade A ass and my place has space for two."

The siblings ignored everyone around them as they each tried to comfort the other. Buffy smiled softly at her brother, she could see he was about to get lost in cars once again. She had a good way to tempt him back into the here and now. "Jess unless we go to mine how will you see the work I put into my GTO?"

Jesse looked from the RX-7 back to his sister, "My place Jess, remember Hank's guilt trip and my GTO."

The place they were going to was exactly that, a guilt purchase on Hank's part. The irony was that he'd never even realised that Buffy had struggled so much in raising Dawn and trying to keep a roof over both of their heads. As a conciliatory "sorry I'm an ass present" he bought her a comfortable home with a garage attached.

The others in the garage watched the retreating pair in shock. Vince had just picked his mouth of the floor in shock, "Main she's hot."

Brian grinned, "She knows about cars too. She didn't seem all that impressed with you though."

Vince rose to the bait, "Why you little ..."

Dom rolled his eyes, and stepped in between the scrapping pair. They really were like scrapping puppies, and the best bit was that they hadn't noticed that Blondie could probably take both of them. He was definitely intrigued by Jesse's sister. As soon as she'd entered the garage she had checked out each and every one of them to assess if they were threats. It was something that he'd found a hard habit to break after Lompoc so it raised the question of why she would do it. There was definitely more than one question that needed to be answered about Jesse's sister - starting with what was her name?

He just hoped Letty didn't do her skank routine on Blondie as he felt that for once his sweet tempered Letty would lose - big time. Still things just got a lot more fun.

**Authors note 2:** SO this story is meant to cover just the first movie. It is a gift fic that so far has another 2,500 words to edit. What I want to know is love? Hate? Ideas of what they might want to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Acknowledgements: Thank you to all those who sent such positive reviews - This chapter is up for you guys!

* * *

Jesse brought his bags inside and whistled at how nice the place was. "Can I see the work on the car?"

Buffy laughed and she was sad to realise that she'd laughed more in the half a day with Jesse than she had in the previous two years. It was kind of depressing. "Come on then."

They spent the rest of the day in the attached garage. The siblings laughed and joked as they put the car through its final paces to be race worthy. Buffy was proud of her car, in the last few years she'd poured all of her frustrations into this car so it said a lot about her. It was tough, quick and could handle a battle. Buffy had a quick tour of LA and was thankful that she didn't run into Angel or any of his lackeys.

The next morning, Jesse was up early and drawing designs for what looked to be a Supra. Buffy looking quizzical asked her brother, "What gives?"

Jesse's eyes lit up, "Dom's buster brought an absolute wreck but it will obliterate all once it's done up."

Buffy knew that Jesse wanted to introduce her to the gang and in all honesty she wanted to go, "Come on bro let's go see the car."

She loved when he got all worked up over a car. It was the same way she got over medieval weapons.

The whole team had perked up hearing the rumble of a well-tuned American muscle car. Dom was impressed because he knew the car would have been a monster to restore. He wasn't too surprised to see the mystery blonde step out from the driver's seat. He really hoped that Jesse's sister stayed for a little longer today. He wondered which of the men would try and proposition her first.

Unsurprisingly, Vince was the first to start by wolf whistling, and the blonde looked over at him, and by god she was beautiful, but she wasn't delicate. Dom didn't understand it. He trusted his instincts; they were what had served him so well. Here stood a woman, who by all rights should be delicate but he sensed that if he was to attack her - he would lose. It was strange and a little enchanting. He winced hearing Letty's harrumph; he would no doubt be paying for that later on.

Brian decided to be bold, after all any new players could be a potential minefield and his instincts told him that she could be a real spanner in his works. What he needed was information as he couldn't go to Bilkins with a feeling.

"Does the pretty lady have a name?" he asked making sure to smile. He only hoped his charm would work more favourably than Dom's did yesterday.

Buffy laughed, "It is Buffy, my parents are Californian - Don't hold it against me."

Brian held his hands up, in an 'I surrender' motion, "No just wanted to know the name of the person who shut Vince up yesterday." A little flirtier, he added, "You're my new favourite person."

Buffy grinned, "Is that so, you're just being sweet coz you wanna see the ride I built."

Dom perked up at that, he could only hope that the skill and talent ran in the family. If it did then his team could make a big killing at Race Wars. It would help get Johnny Tran off his case. What Dom didn't know was that there was a far simpler solution to Johnny Tran and it still involved the blonde in front of them.

Vince though, an advocate of not thinking before he spoke, "Wait you're telling me Blondie races ... you sure you won't freak if you break a nail?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked to Letty and Mia, who looked similarly unimpressed with the stupid statement. Buffy asked Mia, "How have you not killed him? ... I admire your restraint." She finished earnestly causing the girls to giggle.

Mia deadpan, "It's hard. He has good points."

Buffy looked amused but then switched to Vince giving him a once over and showing how unimpressed she was with what she saw, "I'm still waiting to see one."

Letty smirked, "I find a smack with a wrench helps."

Jesse chipped in at this point, "Sis doesn't need a wrench to cause Vince pain".

Buffy shared a smirk with her brother and you can definitely see the sibling mischief potential there. Buffy deciding that she liked Jesse's team, rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Go check out the car."

Buffy noticed with interest that all went towards the car except for the newbie. She liked the guy, he seemed friendly. Buffy didn't like the fact he seemed more curious about her. The only thing that was stopping her going off the handle was that she didn't sense that he was anything other than human. Whilst he might not be a creature, he could still cause her brother problems so she would keep an eye on him. It wouldn't be a hardship, he was pretty in a manly way and as an added bonus - he didn't seem to have a brooding gene. It was early days yet and she would justifiably have to watch his ass to be sure, but she wouldn't complain. It was a tough job but someone has to do it.

Buffy looked at her watch and grinned, "Yo, dinner time, my treat. I'm going Sal's what do you want?"

The others looked agog at her, Sal's was the best pizza place in the district but it also was the hardest to get a pizza immediately. On truly busy weeks you waited up to a week for a fresh pizza. Vince was not shy in sharing his disbelief, "No way you can waltz into Sal's and get a pizza no matter how pretty."

Buffy rolled her eyes, there was one thing that the last few years had taught her and that was she didn't need anyone's approval.

Not bothering to explain herself, "Look Pizza's for all, well except for Vince."

As Jesse was the first one to order, the other followed his lead and assumed that Buffy's word was good. Dom couldn't believe that Jesse's sister could be so perfect a fit for the team. She was pretty, liked cars, didn't watch what she ate and could put Vince in his place.

Buffy decided that she could have a little chat with the buster at the same time. She wanted to get a proper assessment of the guy, "I can take buster with me right Dom? You know," a wicked smile graced her elfin features, "I might break a nail."

Dom definitely liked Jesse's sister, "Sure thing, I won't say no to Sal's."

They all watched in amusement as Buster followed Buffy out of the garage. Dom asked, laughter in his voice, "If he had a tail do you think it would be wagging?"

Mia laughed, and was internally sighing, trying to remember the rule about why she doesn't date her brother's friends. Mia found it a little harder to stick to her rule when they looked like Brian.

Buffy had decided to walk with Brian, give her the chance to get to know him. Buffy was enjoying LA - even in one day, she already felt freer and lighter. Tonight she would go and do her duty and slay the night life. It wasn't just about duty; she had genuinely begun to enjoy slaying before all the crap with the First. It had made life so damn hard and made her lose sight of what was important. It had just been too many things piled up one after the other. This is why the police deciding to wrestle her into a goddamn police car was a really stupid idea. Really stupid. She was going to make someone cry just on the principle of the matter.

Buffy looked at Brian, he didn't look scared, he look pissed.

Well, at least she got some answers when they pulled up in front of a home that was reminiscent of her old home in LA. So Vince had a genuine reason to dislike Brian; he was a narc after all. Brian had best have a hell of a good explanation or she was going to make him very sorry. If he _didn't, _well Buffy figured she would be justified in ripping off his arm and beating him with the soggy ends.

Tanner stared at the gorgeous blonde agog, he didn't realise that the probie Feebs could be so stupid. An undercover op only worked if the fewest people possible knew about the op - this was not keeping a low profile. "Did you even ask for the blonde's name?"

Buffy snorted, they were lucky they were human. She was tired of dealing with all this crap - what did a girl have to do to get some pizza?

"No, you gotta remember that the Fed's recruitment was down Sarge."

Okay quips like that could get a guy in a slayer's good books. She wanted to know more but couldn't resist replying, "Yeah, but look where that got them."

Brian smirked, "Hey some recruit for loyalty, others brains, and others beauties."

Buffy snickered in delight, "Yeah but where do Dumb and Dumber fit in that scale?"

"No idea, I'm an unwilling and barely tolerated member of the group." Brian answered with a current of startling honesty under the flippant attitude.

One statement, which Buffy could sense no lie in his comment, could go a long way. Brian had just unwittingly gained his strongest ally. An ally that could help Brian come out of this with friends, family and somewhere he could belong.

She offered trying to be placating, but ending up sarcastic, "Well, you're prettier than they are. That's got to count for something, right?"

Bilkins stormed into the room having missed the earlier conversation. He sneered wondering which LAPD officer had screwed up and brought the pretty one with them. He sneered hating this young blonde, he'd worked too hard for the case to be fubar'ed by a Californian Princess. You see, even supposedly smart cops could be suckered in by an image. Buffy may look like a delicate Californian princess but as all the monsters learnt - _this was a lie_.

When Buffy had first realised that Brian was a cop she'd been so angry. It was a good job that she wasn't touching him; she might have punched him just because. He could have hurt her brother, and that was unforgivable. Ironically the stupid Fed was what saved Brian a lot of pain, because as he viciously baited Brian she understood what was going on.

Brian was a young cop, who was having his promotion dangled in front of him.

Bilkins was gloating, "Look it's not my fault that you took an interest in Toretto ... plus, your former delinquent ways were of use to the Bureau."

That did it, Buffy was pissed, and she never liked bullies on the best of days. She decided to throw her two cents in, "You know Bri, I was gonna hate your guts but I've decided I like you, which makes it your lucky day."

Bilkins to his mistake only truly registered the companion, which was a mistake. He flushed in anger, "Who was stupid enough to bring you in now?"

Brian grinned, knowing that Bilkins would hate him a little bit more, "Your underlings."

Buffy snickered, she would gladly bait the idiot, and it would be almost as fun as baiting vamps. "You know Bri, good help is so hard to find." She said, doing her best airhead act - truly, it was oscar worthy.

Brian couldn't believe Buffy's audacity but then again, given how his boss was turning away so he could snicker - he wasn't the only one. He was kind of really beginning to like Buffy by this point. He had to answer -it would be rude not to. "Yep, they say that the recruitment standards have been lowered."

Bilkins roared, "You think you are funny?"

Buffy grinned knowing that she was really was going to enjoy this, "Brian what did they do to make you join up?"

Brian pursed his lips, "They're holding my shield until I do this."

Buffy smirked, "I'm no lawyer but I'm sure that my friend will be able to help you resolve your issue." Buffy twirled around to Sgt Tanner, "You can imagine how miserable Angel O'Connor can make your life."

Bilkins frowned, he knew the name but this wasn't his town, "Who the fuck is Angel O'Connor?"

Brian laughed, a little shocked but he guessed that Buffy was deadly serious, "He is the CEO of Wolfram and Hart."

Bilkins looked at this girl and realised that he should have asked her name, "What is your name, miss?"

Buffy was really enjoying this, "Buffy Summers, but the DoD has flagged my records so you can't read them."

Buffy wasn't enjoying this, no, not one bit. Brian seemed to be similarly failing to hide his amusement.

It never did occur that Buffy might be telling the truth. Bilkins sneered and demanded that one of his lackeys go and find her file. Buffy was just getting started, and under her breath, she whispered to Brian, "I'm just beginning … if his head doesn't explode then I'm not doing it right."

_Still like? Is there anything you'd really like to see? Let me know :)_


	3. Chapter 3

So thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Favorited or following this story - This chapter is for you guys!

* * *

Brian wondered when his life had got so complicated. It wasn't rhetorical he could pinpoint the exact moment the day he'd been called into Tanner's office and been informed that the FBI had use of his services. He'd been making friends with the Toretto's not to get an 'in' but rather because he wanted a life outside of work. All of sudden Bilkins was telling him that it was fortuitous and that he suspected the Toretto's of being involved in illegal truck jacking.

He was most definitely conflicted because he was starting to think of the team as family. Those thoughts had seen his goals change from helping the FBI to subverting the FBI in any way he could. So just when he thought he had a crazy plan sorted - in walked the most beautiful perfect blonde that he could ever meet. There had been lust at first sight but now seeing her stand up to Bilkins - He might just be a little in love.

While Tanner and Bilkins argued Brian asked one question he was curious about, "So how do you know Angel O'Conner?"

Buffy shrugged, "Ex-boyfriend who is still very fond of me and dislikes bullies - like me. If I drop your boss' name - he will definitely make your boss miserable." Buffy finished her explanation and frowned seeing Brian's far away thoughts. She snapped her fingers in front of his face trying to break the daydream. "Earth to Brian."

He had a goofy grin, "Sorry still with that thought!"

Buffy's laugh distracting most of the males in the room, and just as the spell seemed to break, the lackey came back - looking a little scared. Buffy just smirked, "How is ole Fitzwallace? Did he box your ears?"

Bilkins was horror struck; she couldn't mean _the_ General Fitzwallace, as in the Head of the Joint Chiefs. Could she?  
Buffy saw the thoughts filter across his features and smirked, "Yep, him. He was nice enough to make sure that the Army leave me alone. Oh and gave me authority over military assets in certain situations." She said smirking - let him chew on those thoughts. She was starting to hope he choked on his next donut.

Bilkins was losing control of this situation, and if he wasn't careful the operation, "Look Ms Summers …"

"Call me Buffy, if I hear Ms Summers," her smile got a little thinner and a little meaner, "I think I'm in trouble."

Tanner played a gamble, "What if I said you were in trouble?"

Buffy laughed, and it was pretty much a full on cackle. "Oh then I'd say that as a Foreign agent with diplomatic immunity you would have difficult time holding me. Also, the more …" her eyes narrowed, "You piss me off. The more likely I am to cause actual trouble."

You see the Scooby's didn't know it but the Council when it was bombed turned over active control of the Council to her. She had no intention of running and when tempers had cooled she would see about how she could work with the Scooby's. She wanted to see Dawn as well, as much as her betrayal had hurt - she was still blood. She just knew that for now Dawn was best off with the Scooby's while she truly healed.

Bilkins thought he'd caught a lucky break, "You are not foreign so that is a lie."

Buffy though smirked and absolutely failed to hide her sarcasm, "Am I allowed to reach for my wallet?"

Bilkins snorted, "Sure it's not like you're dangerous."

Buffy thought bless their little hearts they actually believed that, but for now she'd let them think that. She looked a little dark, "There is your proof. You know what else I can do?"

Tanner was actually enjoying watching the big, bad Fed get taken down a peg or two. Bilkins sighed, "No, Ms Summers."

Buffy put on an air of exasperation, "Well due to a recent unfortunate bombing against my agency, until the dust settles I'm in charge, which means I can name any deputy I like and give them the same privileges."

Buffy could see the message get through. Good. She hated idiots, bullies and demons that tried to end the world. She had even hated the old council but if she could throw their power around now then she might just hate them a little less.

Bilkins could see that he would have to backtrack and quickly. He didn't know this new player and politically it looked like she could throw a heavy punch if she was inclined. He made a mental note to research just what her connection with group was, and try to figure out if there was a way to mitigate it. He wasn't stupid and he could see that this case was falling apart rapidly around his ears.

He hated looking at the fair-headed couple in front of him; mainly because he was sure that they were really enjoying themselves. He threw his hands up in disgust, "Get them out of here."

Buffy was always required to quip, it was like the law. So instead she gave him a perfect salute, which upon seeing how much it made the big guy pop a vein - she made a mental note to do it as often as possible. She noticed that Brian had a similar grin - great minds and all that.

Buffy though was having none of it. She wanted pizza, and this slayer would not be happy without it. "You can drop me at Sal's pizza."

Two agents came up sneering, "Come on we're ordered to take you and your paramour to Sal's."

Buffy was actually plotting their demises and Brian could tell that she was cycling through plans thick and fast, he grinned, "I'll help you hide the bodies."

Buffy giggled, okay so the guy could have been a huge jackass. He wasn't and Buffy was finding that the more she saw - the more she liked. That didn't mean that they wouldn't be having huge discussion because whether they liked it or not the FBI were sniffing around her brothers friends. Buffy was actually feeling a little exhilarated and knew what her first order of business would be once they ditched the other agents.

She had a new game though and one that Brian was only too happy to go along with. Faith would have been so proud with her aggressive flirting right now but the agents kept throwing sneering looks back their way. So why not make them a little uncomfortable? There was also the added advantage of when they finally got back to Echo Park looking a little mused well no one could say a thing, could they?

When they got to tutting stage Buffy decided to throw caution to the wind and see if Brian really was a good kisser. She would never move this quickly but Faith's old adage came to mind Want-Take-Have. She sank into the kiss and 'mmed' as they broke the kiss. Brian knew what picture they presented and Dom wouldn't even bother to ask a question.

Brian watched as the Buffy walked into Sal's and was treated like royalty. It was a case of queue? What Queue?

Then when Buffy reached into her pocket the owner, the infamous Sal, came out and berated the tiny blonde, asking her why she even reached in her pocket? Surely she knew better than to try and pay.

Interestingly, Brian watched Buffy blush a little and Brian was enchanted. This was not a good way to be when it was someone connected with the case. This case truly was a disaster for him because his taste in men ran along the Dominic Toretto lines, but his women - well it wouldn't be dishonest to say that Buffy was pretty much his dream woman.

Buffy smirked as he just happily accepted each box that got piled on top until you couldn't even see above his head. So she may have been able to carry them being a slayer but why should she?

She waited until they were in the car to make her call. She said to Brian, "I need to make a call." Then proceeded to focus on her call, "Hey Harmony, put me through to the blood sucking boss of yours."

Brian wondered why she would call her ex blood sucking but decided against asking. It was question of curiosity winning out over not wanting to know at all. "Hey Angel. Listen I need to know if you can do me a favour."

Buffy sighed, "Don't start Angel I'm from LA and took your advice to heal thyself. Only trouble is it seems that an FBI Agent Bilkins is doing his best to charge Jesse and his friends with crimes. He doesn't like me and have no doubt he'll go rifling through my files."

Brian wondered why that caused a feral grin to cross her elvin features. "Yeah well he backed off after Fitzwallace gave him an ear-bashing,"

_Brian's thoughts were racing not long after he started his beat he'd been saved by a green demon. The demon was a pacifist but had managed to somehow sweet talk his would be killer down. He'd been whisked away to a bar and introduced to the more colourful side of life. He'd even sung once and the green demon had a bittersweet smile. He'd said something that had confused him, "Oh Peaches is going to love and hate you in equal measure. Still life is always better with three - come to think of it she might need two men."_

Somehow the phone call was finished in a way that pleased Buffy, "Thank you Angel and yeah once I know Jesse is safe I'll drop by - thanks for giving me the heads up to stay away from the hotel."

Brian watched as she expertly flipped the car around and whizzed off in the direction of Echo Park. "So how did you end up dating a Vampire?"

Buffy cast a glance his way and smiled seeing no judgement, merely curiosity, "Well you know a girl is 16 and there is this really hot souled Vampire."

Brian actually laughed she really was a spitfire, "Before Twilight warned all young girls."

Buffy smirked, "Well in my defence at least he didn't sparkle. Look we go in their act normal and we'll figure something out."

Brian sobered and looked a little sheepish before nodding. Strange he felt better now someone knew his secret – he didn't know just how badly Buffy sucked at the whole secret identity thing. Of course having taken so long there were a few calls of, "About time."

Jesse frowned seeing the flushed and yet happy look on Buffy's face. Huh, it looks like beautiful had a thing for his sister - Well at least she'll kick his ass if he breaks her heart. What intrigued the car designer was the way Dom was looking at both his sister and Beautiful. Ho boy there was a fight in the future if Letty wanted to keep a hold of her boy was all Jesse thought.

Buffy deliberately chose to ignore the tension and she had caught the interesting looks being sent to her and Brian. It definitely made things more interesting but infinitely more complicated. "So pizza anyone?"

* * *

Authors Notes: So more anyone? One reviewer made a case for Brian/Buffy/Dom – wasn't the original pairing but intrigues me. Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Acknowledgement: **Thank you to all those who reviewed and ventured their opinions. This is for you guys!

* * *

In the garage the whole team wolfed the pizza down and Buffy got to enjoy the teasing banter of the team whilst they ate lunch. "You okay buster? You're looking a little hot under the collar." Vince said a little smirk on his face.

Brian shrugged, "Yeah we got a little distracted."

Letty grinned, although there was an edge to her comment, "You're really a perfect Cali-couple."

Buffy played along but noticed that Letty's boy wasn't looking in her direction but rather hers and Brian's. Awkward much? She played dumb to it, "Well he is very pretty." As if confiding a great secret that caused both Mia and Letty to giggle, which was good. The last thing Buffy wanted to do was cause problems.

"Hey I'm not pretty. I'm a man!" Brian pouted, which Dom privately thought wasn't helping his case but was wise enough not say.

Brian felt Buffy pet his shoulder, "You're not pretty your very gorgeous ... In a manly way."

The laughter in her voice was infectious and all the group were smiling - none more than Jesse. Brian may have just been beautiful but now he was practically Buffy's favourite person. It had been a long time since he'd heard Buffy laugh like that and he wanted to hear a lot more of that. It was awkward that Dom couldn't stop staring at them but hey, he wasn't going to get in the middle of that brewing storm.

"So can I race?" Buffy asked eagerly, with her reactions racing was about the only option available. Her reaction times due to being the slayer were simply too quick for most cars apart from those designed for racers.

Dom knew he was playing with fire and he could feel Letty practically hissing, but if he was going to plan and pull the trick he wanted at Race Wars he needed to see what they could really do. "Sure I want to see both of you race. See if we'll make money out of you for Race Wars."

Jesse did a fist pump as that meant he could work with Buffy on fixing up the Supra. "Come on beautiful we need to get your car fixed up."

Brian scowled sensing that he wasn't going to lose that nickname anytime soon. The siblings and undercover cop worked in the corner happily. The others would hear the siblings talk and at times they would understand the adorably confused expression that would appear on Brian's face. The irony was it wasn't Cali-speak but rather conversations about cars on a technical level. Buffy was never stupid and if it was about a subject she loved then she would soak up all the knowledge she could.

Mia laughed as she handed the buster a drink, "You know I've lived in LA all my life but I have no clue what they're talking about."

Brian smiled and looked a little goofily, "Yeah I'm following about one word in ten. She likes to play dumb."

Buffy's outraged, "Hey! No secret givage. I've worked hard at my act."

The act was somewhat lessened by her current look, she was in leather trousers and a wet white tee. She knew what she looked like but she was absorbed in her task and it wasn't like she couldn't verbally or physically flay the person alive who was stupid enough to say something misogynistic.

Dom was struggling to keep his eye off the Supra that was quietly taking shape in the corner of the garage. The three blondes were working well together and two of them were looking so ridiculously attractive that he felt like calling a photographer. As even in LA they were fit to grace the covers of magazines and make models weep with envy.

Dom liked the fact that Buffy being around seemed to have settled her brother. Jesse was definitely more lucid with Buffy around at least that was for sure. It wasn't taking long for the Supra to take shape under their talented hands. He wondered what exactly Jesse's sister did for a living as she was clearly a little stronger than most. After all, when she wasn't paying attention she was picking up several of the heavier car parts as if they weighed nothing.

_It was watching these little quirks that was about to cause him a whole host of new troubles._

Letty watched Dom and her temper was getting worse the longer the afternoon went on. It wasn't Buster or Buffy's fault, but damn did they have to casually strip as they got hotter. White bread might not be her type but even she could appreciate Brian's muscles and looks. They certainly weren't the shy retiring type that was for damn sure.

"Screw this. Dom let's talk." Her tone indicating that she had no intention of not getting her way and Dom knew it.

Dom could tell that Letty was in a mood and wisely brought her into the house and up to his room. He sighed "What is it?"

Letty practically spat, "What is it?"

Dom sighed; he was hoping things wouldn't end up being thrown. "Yes Letty or did you miss the part where we're trying to fix the cars up."

Letty snorted, "Yeah you fix up much today besides watching the pretty people on the Supra."

Dom snarled right back, "Look I know I've screwed up but I agreed no more bunnies."

Letty was just sad, they'd been together for a long time but she wouldn't play second fiddle to anyone. She had seen the looks Dom was giving the new couple and her heart had broken. If he'd looked at her with even half of the lust he was throwing their way then there would never have been a race bunny.

"You know what I can't do this." She screamed.

Dom was alarmed, "I don't understand."

Letty could see that he actually didn't understand, "You look at Buffy and Brian like you want to devour them. You haven't looked at me like that in a long time - Who knows maybe both of them can be enough?"

Letty saw how thunderstruck he was and smiled sadly kissing his cheek, "I gotta get out of here _papi_. I'll be back for Race Wars."

Back in the garage, Buffy winced upon hearing the whole conversation. She had wanted to giggle upon hearing Letty's comment about maybe both of them being enough. Still the scene wasn't over as Letty stormed into the garage.

She looked over them, "Good look obviously his tastes have gone Cali." She was being the bigger women but she still had fight in her, "I hope you can share as he owns your asses now."

Okay, Buffy was sad for her but she wouldn't be disrespected. If she wanted that she would have stayed in Sunnydale. She took a step forward and her whole nature seemed to change with it. Letty unknowingly took a step backwards as Buffy turned menacingly, which was stupid. She looked like a barbie was all Letty thought. Yet when she looked in Buffy's eyes she saw something deadly.

She snarled, "Get out of my face. You won I'm outta here."

Buffy didn't back down, racing was about respect. If Letty wanted to leave she could walk around and she did.

Buffy saw the frozen team and gave them her teasing smile, "So are we gonna race or stare like idiots."

Dom kind of adored the blonde in that moment but frowned upon seeing a soldier standing in the driveway. He had enough to contemplate with Tran, Race Wars without adding another complication.

It did beg the question of why a Marine major was in Echo Park. Buffy though was more direct in solving a problem, "Hey Graham. Why are you here? Congrats on the promotion and if Riley is in trouble I'm shoving my boot and anything else I can find up his ass."

She certainly had a unique way with words, and the group didn't grin seeing the shared worried look from Dom and Brian; not one bit. Things were awkward as tensions and feelings were raised and not talked about. The Marine was something new to focus upon and ignore their problems, "Relax. He'd have to be dying before he asked for help. You know that!"

Buffy snorted, "Yeah. Will you take back a present from me?"

"Will it explode?" Graham asked cautiously.

"No. And you forget you sent me a rocket launcher?" Buffy said eyes glinting.

Graham chuckled, "It was the least I could do for saving my ass and the men."

Buffy shrugged, she was just doing her job but it was nice to be appreciated. She went to her bag that was in her car, rifling for the new toothpaste she'd bought back. She handed it to Graham who promptly burst out laughing and with no little mirth, "I shall hand it to him myself. He can't court martial me for a gift from another."

Buffy grinned loving when she had a willing accomplice. "So why are you here?"

Graham knew how much Buffy hated the army but knew she must be informed, "There was an unauthorised hack made on your DoD file. It originated from LA."

Buffy was counting backwards from twenty – it wasn't helping. "I'm gonna flay him alive, make no mistake. Stupid arrogant man. He clearly can't take a hint."

Brian knew who she meant and clearly Bilkins was more of an arrogant asshole than either of them knew. He was a little concerned by the deadly serious tone, "Err Buffy."

Buffy was pacing now and building up a fin head of steam, "You quiet a minute."

Buffy grinned and knew her exact plan first she picked up her cell. "Hey Angel. It's so on. Bury him in red-tape have fun. The more tedious the better."

Dom broke in when that phone call finished, "Err what's going on?"

Buffy smirked shushing him with a finger to the lips. "Give me a minute I'm planning absolute torment."

Her cell was racing through her speed dial. "Hey Nancy. Yeah. Sorry to call but can you pass a message to Fitz. Tell him his warning didn't work."

Buffy laughed, "Yeah he is trying to make my life difficult – So I'm paying it back three fold."

The team had frozen again wondering just what was going on and the questions about what Jesse's sister did for a living – rose again. Buffy dealt with Graham once more, "Listen the jackass seems to have it in for us. If you can make his life legitimately hard then you can have one get out of free from me whenever."

Graham laughed in surprise; it seems this agent had made the mistake of crossing Buffy. It was to his misfortune that he wasn't demonic. Buffy killed the demons that crossed her but humans were people she could toy with until she felt that revenge was served. He kissed her cheek and had a cocky smile. "I'll leave you to your hot racers and good to see you again."

Buffy waved as Graham left and weighed up what needed to happen. She wasn't stupid and knew that the longer Brian waited to tell Dom the worse it would be. She wasn't looking forward to this bit but life sucked when secrets were kept – better to rip the band aid off before it hurt too much.

She looked at Brian who was looking worried and rightfully so he wasn't dumb and had clearly put two and two together. She gave him a small smiled and surprising even herself she grabbed his hand to comfort him. She stood firm, "Dom we need to talk just us three."

Dom figured in for a penny, in for a pound. "Follow me."

* * *

**Authors Note:** So I hope people are still enjoying and love to hear people's thoughts and opinions and what they like, what could happen?

Sadly my teaching term starts again on Monday and therefore the next update is unlikely to occur before next weekend :(


	5. Chapter 5

Acknowledgement: Thanks to the reviews and words of encouragement - this is for you guys!

* * *

The atmosphere was tense amongst the trio of people left in the garage watching the retreating figures of Buffy, Dom and Brian. Leon, who was usually so hard to rattle, just looked at Mia and asked, "Has Letty really just ended it with Dom?"

Mia shrugged, "Sure looks like it. She didn't like the way he was looking at Brian and Buffy."  
Well that much had been blatant to everyone in the garage.

Leon snorted as that was Mia's polite way of saying that Dom had looked like he wanted to climb them like trees. Jesse who was still a little spaced muttered, "Buffy will need two men to handle her."

Leon looked wide eyed at Mia but she herself was fast coming to that opinion herself. She may have taken a brief shine to Brian but clearly he was meant to be with other people. After all there was a reason that she didn't date her brother's friends.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, which was where Dom had taken them sat three very silent, none talking people. Buffy looked to Brian and then back at Dom and lost her temper - honestly men. You can't live with them, but can you live without them?

"So great chat." She said with fake cheerleading cheer. She never thought that she would have to pull those skills out of the bag again.

Dom snorted and Brian was looking at Buffy as if he was questioning her sanity. Buffy rolled her eyes and sadly in recent years she favoured the rip-the-Band-Aid-method-off of dealing with problems. "So Brian needs to tell you something and then you CAN'T kill him."

Brian knew that Buffy wouldn't let him hide any longer and truth be told - he didn't want to. "I'm a cop but listen ... please." He pleaded.

Buffy had seen what was about to happen and had taken measures to make sure her new pretty guy - _stayed pretty_. The minute that Brian had said cop, Dom was up and his fist was swinging. Buffy stopped it cold and before it could register for Dom that the tiny blonde had stopped his fist, she sat in his lap - wiggling her eyebrows. It was at times like this that she realised how much she'd been influenced by Spike.

Dom snarled, "Why are you defending him? What about Jesse?" He felt betrayed and it was clear for all to hear in his voice. He hated letting people close and for Brian to be a cop it was like the worst possible result.

Buffy didn't react to his anger much to his annoyance, instead she argued rationally, "I love Jesse and if Brian had been a genuine threat I'd have made sure that he would have never come back from the pizza."

Dom could sense that there was much more to the gorgeous blonde - like the fact she could stop his punch cold. "He is still a narc."

Buffy sighed and hoped that he could see reason before he sounded like a broken record. "Not by choice. He was trying to make friends and a Fed, who really doesn't like you took advantage. Brian really doesn't want to do his job and has been looking for a way to tell you."

Dom took a breath because really after Letty just leaving him this is a little more than he could take. He could see that Brian had clearly earned Buffy's trust and that did count for something. If there was one thing that he'd learnt about the blonde was that she was clearly protective of Jesse, and yet all afternoon they had all worked quietly on the Supra happily flirting in Buffy and Brian's case.

"So is it because he is pretty that you trust him?" Dom baited he needed to get to the heart of this before he could think reasonably.

Buffy laughed huskily, "Whose lap am I sitting on?"

Dom quirked an eyebrow in amusement; that little fact had not in fact escaped his notice. "And yet Brian doesn't mind."

Buffy's smile was blinding she knew the minute that Dom called him Brian that things could be salvageable. "The Fed has it bad for you and he is looking at truck jackings and Brian has been ordered to find the dirt."

Dom wanted to protest but Buffy shushed him with fingers to lips, "Whatever happened we haven't seen it and therefore he can't report it. No evidence - No crime."

Brian chuckled and was beginning to really love Buffy's outlook on life; he had to as she had taken something so very complicated and condensed it down into something unique and simple. "What she said I like the family and I feel more at peace with you guys than I ever did in the force."

Dom looked into the mercurial blue eyes and could see the startled surprise in Brian's face as he actually acknowledged the truth for the first time. He wouldn't know it but that unhidden surprise would be what convinced Dom more than anything else. He did wonder exactly how Brian had made it as a cop, as it was a pretty dumb undercover cop, who completely broke cover. Later on, once he'd gotten to know his blonde lovers he'd most certainly appreciate the irony of how badly they both sucked at keeping their identities quiet.

"Okay so Brian may not be the bad guy but this agent is sniffing around."  
Buffy snorted, "The agent is about to have a very bad day ... That was what I asked Graham to do."

Dom racked his brain and remembered that the random soldier that had dropped by was called Brian. He could hear the satisfaction in her voice and daringly he pulled her closer. "Yeah? Why is that?"

Brian stepped tentatively closer trying to see where he fit in the new cosy picture. He got the impression that it wouldn't be him and Buffy or Buffy and Dom, but rather all three of them. Strangely he was okay with that thought.

Buffy could sense that the lethal anger was gone.

Dom chuckled Buffy certainly had shaken things up. "You okay with the idea of me and Brian chasing you?"

Buffy laughed and Faith would have been proud. "Oh yeah it might just be fun to get caught. Question is - are you okay with Brian and me chasing you?"

Dom thought about it and unlike many; he was secure enough not to have a sexual identity crisis. "You know what I think I can learn to cope with that but you promise the agent is gonna be miserable?"

Buffy's smile would have made a shark feel uneasy, "Oh I haven't even begun to play with Agent Bilkins."

Brian huffed, "Oh and calling the head of the Joint Chiefs and setting Angel O'Conner on him was tame?"

Buffy grinned, and stood up, stretching so as to highlight the toned stomach and smooth muscles. She looked back as she headed back to the garage. "Yep. Sure you can keep up boys?"

Dom barked a laugh, "I'm game. Go finish the car we'll talk."

Brian looked hopeful; talking generally meant that he'd stay alive. Buffy looked at them dubiously and much to everyone's amusement - Dom raised three fingers, "Scouts honour."

Buffy laughed, "You were never a scout."

Dom shrugged, "I won't kill him but we need to talk."

* * *

Buffy walked out into the garage with a fresh smile and she just hoped that she would keep her smile when all was said and done.

Dom looked at Brian hard, "Is she right? Should I trust you?"

Brian winced he hated betraying someone when he cared for them - you could thank his screwed up childhood for that.

"Bilkins put me under hearing about my past and knowing I'd struck up a friendship. I have been actively looking at shifting attention away from you Dom - you gotta believe me."

Dom sighed because he did believe the fair haired buster. His life had just gotten infinitely more complicated. "I do buster. Listen to me and god knows why I'm telling you this - I did the first one. Tran came to me as he needed drivers and we needed the cash."

Brian nodded and didn't judge - why should he? He had kind of guessed that might be the case. He took the gamble, "So do you know who is doing the recent ones?"

Dom shrugged, "Look I did the first one as he threatened my sister and to make us financially secure. Now - who knows?"

Brian had a cocky grin, "Well I guess we best get to a race and find out."

Amen, Dom thought. Of course when he turned up to the race with Buffy on his arm and a new buster in tow - the streets were alight with gossip. Even more when the buster won his race and the biggest bad ran away from someone they had assumed was a bunny.

* * *

Next Chapter: You get to find out what exactly happens at the race!


	6. Chapter 6

**Acknowledgements**: Thank you to the reviews from everyone!

* * *

Brian, Buffy and Dom walked back into the garage and the others took note of the flushed appearance of all three. Mia just quirked an eyebrow in response, but said nothing, as there comes a time where you just don't want to know about your brothers sex life, especially when it was looking to be as complicated as Dom's was becoming.

Vince just stood tall, "What's the plan? You know Tran will be gunning for payback and we're down a driver in Letty."

Dom shrugged he wasn't thinking about Letty just yet; he was still getting over the little things like Brian being a cop and Buffy being stronger than him. That was enough to ponder for now he figured. He shrugged, "You're wrong if anything we'll get more money."

Vince snorted, "Oh yeah - how's that?"

Then Dom smiled and it was like a cat who got the cream, "No one will expect my new buster and bunny to be so good at racing."

Brian grinned liking where this was going but Buffy's eyes narrowed, she only like playing the ditz. "So it has nothing to do with me having to wear something skimpy?" She said in a tone that made the men wince.

Dom and Brian shared a grin at just the mere thought of what Buffy's outfit might look like. Leon though was the one to break the tension, "Bunny? I thought you were Buffy."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "My mom was Cali not mean."

Mia snickered she was beginning to really love Buffy. Dom sighed, "Look you clearly have a lot of surprises and we want to keep them."

Buffy smirked, seeing no end of irony in his statement, "So what you are saying is that in order for me to hide I have to wear nothing?"

Vince shrugged, "There are race bunnies and very few racers. Still at least you won't have to be glued to Dom's ass like an eager puppy."

Buffy had a filthy grin, which with a pang made her think of Faith. She wouldn't stay away forever and soon she would introduce her sister slayer to the races. Faith would fit into the scene easily and would enjoy it. "I'd rather stare at Dom's ass." She was a slayer probably the longest lived one in records so she'd given up on coy a long time ago. Faith had in some part been responsible for that she thought with a fond thought.

* * *

The races were in full swing when Dom and his team turned up. The crowd admittedly went a little crazy when the self-professed King of the Streets turned up. Hector, the organizer of the races, jaw dropped upon seeing the very gorgeous blonde who got out of the Charger and then was seemingly swamped in Toretto's arms.

He walked up to the team, and Hector smirked realizing that while she may look like a bunny anyone who could talk shop with Jesse wasn't stupid and at a guess they were siblings. The other new player that the street would want to assess was the blonde guy.

Hector was gracious, "Let me welcome you all the races, and who is the beauty? And the snowman?"

Dom shrugged knowing the less said the better and he hadn't forgotten that Brian was a cop as much as he wanted to. "This is my buster and my new girl."

The audible sigh from the bunny population was just too funny and Buffy barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes - _barely_. Instead Buffy decided to deflect the attention, "Babe you promised me some races." She even threw in a sexy pout for good measure.

Hector chuckled and was more than a little envious of the Street king. "Well I would hate to disappoint such a beautiful little lady."

Dom knowing the dangerous ground his old friend was in when Buffy stiffened his arm asked the most important question. "Who wants to race one of mine?"

Tran stepped forward sneering, "Well, well, well so you think your little ass toy can beat me?"

Buffy had frozen, not because of Tran's appearance, but rather because she felt something demonic at least a trace. It would bear investigating as if he was a demon then she could get him anytime. Surprisingly it was Vince who stuck up for Brian, "Hey just because he is pretty no need to be jealous."

Buffy did snicker at that not that anyone could blame her. Tran tried to unsettle her but failed miserably, "Don't you hate that your boy is straying on you?"

Yep he was definitely going into the must kill category. She didn't let the question phase her; in fact she smiled and a little bit of the slayer peeked through, "Nope in fact I'm encouraging Dom that life is better with three."

Brian stepped forward making it clear that it wasn't just one icy blonde running with the Toretto's but rather two. It looked like Toretto had a new type. He had a bored look, "Are we gonna race? Or are you going to keep delaying?"

Tran had no choice but to race. Dom watched at the finish line and he bent down to whisper in Buffy's ear, "This is going to be fun."

"Not as fun as my stake up his ass." Buffy muttered under her breath.

Dom frowned, "What was that babe?"

Buffy played clueless, "What was what _honey_?"

Dom chuckled message received loud and clear, "Okay, okay I give let's watch Brian beat Tran."

It did not take long - in fact it was rather like taking candy from a baby. Buffy smirked when she realised that Brian was waiting to inject the NOS he was toying with both the crowd and Tran. He past the line and did so in a flourish, fist pumping in the air. This race had just netted him 10 large - not too shabby for 10 seconds work.

Of course Tran was a sore loser. He came bustling over all, taut and angry, radiating a casual coiled violence and that was a big no in Buffy's book.

Tran sneered, "He cheated. I want my money back!"

Buffy hated many thing things in her life - demons trying to end the word at the top of list, but sore losers were up there as well. She rolled her eyes, "Back off - if you can't stand the heat then don't race."

"I'm not going to listen to a bunny."

Buffy was getting standing up in his face now and even though she was of diminutive height she suddenly seemed so much taller, "My name is Buffy Summers idiot."

Buffy smirked seeing him freeze for a second and she felt no sorrow in letting the slayer essence loose for a few seconds. He stayed there for a few more moments and the whole crowd was tense. No one was quite sure what was happening, all they knew was that Toretto's new girl seemed to be fierier than his last - Letty.

Then something amazing happened, whatever Tran had seen had made him back off. He left in a huff; Buffy had played it coy, giving a hapless shrug to the crowd, whilst sharing a mischievous grin with Brian and Dom.

Just what was happening with the world? It was like topsy-turvy if Tran ran from a Californian blonde. That was the main thought running through the crowd, apart from one feisty brunette who was wondering when her sister slayer had learnt to have fun and with two such fine specimens. She would like to think that she was a positive influence in that respect - well she wasn't going to find anything skulking that was Angel's job.

"Yo B."

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay but hope to have a new chapter up as soon at Easter!


	7. Chapter 7

** Acknowledgements:** Thank you to all the reviews posted as I start a two week vacation on Thursday I should definitely have more time to write!

* * *

Buffy would that distinctive smoky Bostonian accent anywhere. She was so glad that she'd caught up with Faith. She turned away from the team and towards her sister slayer. It was great to catch up and the ever present bond that belonged between the two slayers was humming brightly.

Faith looked over at Buffy and liked what she saw, even if there was a bit more of her on show than normal. She looked good, at least a hell of a lot better than she had at the crater. Faith could see that gone was the sunken eye look and she had lost the sharp edges from her bones.

The two men that were orbiting her were new as well but all Faith could think was fair play to B. She definitely wouldn't kick tall, dark and muscles out of bed, nor the blonde surfer.

She smiled and smirking, "One not enough for ya B."

Buffy shrugged, trying for coy but failing miserably, "One can't handle me."

Faith smirked, "I like your style. Well I want to catch up with some old _**friends **_but could so with some back up - fancy tagging along."

Buffy thought about it, it was strange but being around Brian, Dom and the others had helped her find herself again. However she wasn't stupid - she knew that she couldn't ignore the slayer inside her.

She grinned, kissing Dom and Brian both on the lips, a quick fleeting kiss that was seen by most of the crowd. "Be back later, have fun."

Buffy sauntered away with Faith feeling empowered and like the Buffy of old - the powerful slayer. She still wanted to race and would make Dom take her to another race. For now though she got into her car and showed Faith just how well she could drive when she had a car that could in fact keep up with her reaction times

Faith looked carefully at her old friend, she looked a little different - cut-off denim shorts, white tank teamed with a fitted, black leather, jacket cut to the waist. "You doin' better?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "At the end of Sunnydale I was running on empty. They took me away from rest and it was my fault. I let them take so much and I never put my foot down.

Faith listened patiently and let Buffy carry on sensing that she needed to unburden herself. "And it was okay until they kick me out my home. It wasn't that they didn't want me to be leader ... it was that they chucked me out of my home where they were bringers."

Faith nodded slowly, "You know I hated them for that ..."

Buffy sighed, "I know and I will get over it and try being friends again but I need to stay with my brother."

Faith chuckled, "Are you sure it has nothing to do with his hot friends."

Buffy snickered, "They help and I won't kick either one out of bed."

Faith cackled, "Well let's go and clear out that nest so you can get all hot and horny."

It was a brilliant plan. The girls were bored so they toyed with their prey a little. It might have been mean until you remembered that they were all blood sucking fiends who drained there victims. After remembering that it seemed quite okay really as far as the Slayers were concerned. They decided to go with drunken co-eds looking for a rave.

They stumbled into the abandoned factory, giggling like they were drunk. Then Buffy looking around, feigning confusion said, "Err F I think we got the wrong place."

"No shit, where is the music?"

Fang creep one appeared out of the shadows looking like all his Christmases had come at once. "The DJ is merely late you are the first to arrive."

"Err this blows I'm out of here." Buffy was dipping more and more into her cheerleader skills.

Two more of the fang gang appeared, "Where are you going the party is starting?"

Buffy barely resisted rolling her eyes as it was quite obvious that the last time this guy had partied it had been 1970 at the latest. "A party is not five guys."

Faith shrugged, "I'm with B."

Then the rest of nest appeared positively salivating at the potential meal in front of them. It was too bad that this was one meal that was going to give them deadly indigestion. Buffy and Faith moved back to back so that they could help each other protect their weaknesses.

The first fanged guy made an attempt to go up to them and received a stake to the heart. Faith chuckled, "Ain't no drink from this tap."

Buffy smirked, "Hey what do you know? It's just become a party."

The fight didn't really take too long but did scratch more than a few itches. Buffy was laughing and joking around, "Oh you know how to show a girl a good time."

Faith was pouting, "But now I gotta go back to the hotel before I turn into a pumpkin."

Buffy figured that if Faith had to go back to the hotel she should do it in style - in her car. "Oh can you ask king geek to look into a supernatural connection around Johnny Tran?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

The car finished in a flourish of chrome, pulling up to the sidewalk and Faith jumped out feeling happier and lighter. She was glad that Buffy was okay and just maybe in the near future she could convince the Scooby's to pull their collectives asses out of their heads.

Giles was frowning when she walked through the entrance. "Faith we've already discussed this no slayer should patrol on her own."

Faith had a smug smile and looked directly at Kennedy as she said it, "Yeah, well, guess what G? I wasn't alone just needed some on my level."

He took his glasses off, "Buffy?"

Faith's smile went mega-watt, "Yep now nighty night I want to go and find and Robin."

* * *

Across the city in Echo Park Buffy pulled up outside the Toretto home knowing that the party would be in full swing. It was a typical racing party bunnies and people all over the place and yet when she looked for Brian and Dom they were talking quietly on the steps, sharing a Corona.

She felt content to be back here, "Hey boys having fun."

Dom looked her up and down in a slow perusal, "I am now."

Brian's winning smile, "Yep definitely got a whole lot better."

Buffy knew what she wanted, "Well let's hope your bed is big enough for three as I really want to sleep."

_They did sleep later - eventually after fun was had by all three._


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all the reviews from everyone!

Buffy awoke with the early morning light feeling sated; it turned out that it really was better with three. They had a lot of fun and all had fallen asleep happy and unconcerned with what might happen.

In the morning light though Buffy realised that she might have a few questions to answer. Like how did she make the uber-bad guy run away with a look, and just how had she stopped Dom's fist cold; those were not things that Californian princesses were usually associated with. Still Buffy was glad that she had been afforded the luxury of waking first and getting the chance to see her lovers peaceful.

Dom woke secondly, slowly and stretching languidly, like a waking panther. It was a good comparison and he smiled seeing Buffy awake, "Didn't we tire you out?"

"Nope," Buffy grinned as she pecked him on the mouth mindful of morning breath. That was one power that the slayer didn't fix for her.

He didn't seem to care about small things like morning breath as he pressed closer, kissing her deeply. Buffy's eyes fluttered shut and she enjoyed the casual intimacy.

The bed dipping from Dom shifting his weight caused Brian to wake, and he was greeted with the sight of his two lovers pressed against each other. It was a great way to start the morning but he was a little jealous, "Hey you started without me?"

Buffy and Dom shared a mischievous smirk, and without a word said - had already planned a coordinated attack on Brian. Brian found himself at the mercy of two pairs of lips and four hands and he really did get a morning wake up that he wouldn't forget in a hurry. They showered separately and met back up in the bedroom, seemingly reluctant to leave the bedroom. It was like they knew that it could be a shelter from the craziness outside.

"I don't want to leave this bed." Brian pouted looking sexier than any man had a right to be Dom thought.

Dom silently agreed with him but his sensible head reared and he knew that Tran would not take last night lying down. He would be out for a quick revenge his misguided sense of honour would see to that. "Sadly we need to prepare for what Tran will do."

Buffy snorted, "No you don't," Her voice was pure steel, "Leave him to me. I already have someone working on it."

Brian was a little surprised, and guessed that he and Dom had a lot to learn about Buffy. "Just like that?"

Buffy shrugged, "You've seen I'm friends with powerful people." She startled herself when she came to the dawning realisation that she held a hell of a lot of power herself. "I have power that I can wield."

Dom was thinking, "You hold more than political power though." He said as he looked at what looked like delicate wrist. There was nothing delicate though about that hand that could stop one of his fists cold.

Buffy sighed, and she was really glad that she had got to enjoy at least one normal night. It kinda sucked that they had learnt her secret so quickly. Still trust and no secrets were supposed to be the foundations of all stable relationships so maybe trying it from the beginning might help this one. It couldn't be any worse than her others serious relationships.

Buffy sat on the bed and pulled her knees up so she could rest her face on them, and she didn't want to look at them while she said what she had to say. Taking a deep breath she began to recite the familiar "The world is older than you know ...

Once she finished, she looked up to see what the guys thought of what they'd been told. She expected disbelief and anger, instead she saw casual acceptance. It couldn't be this easy – could it?

Dom smirked, "I'm an ex-con whose new girlfriend made his worst enemy run away with a look. I can dig that, besides him being a demon is as good as explanation as any."

Buffy laughed softly and waited to see what Brian had to say, already though she couldn't but feel an overwhelming rightness that she had come to stay with her brother. Brian motioned to Dom that they should sit on the bed besides Buffy. One either side acting like silent Sentinels; Buffy was now in the middle of a most delicious man sandwich - one that she knew Faith would be very jealous of.

Brian snickered, "And I'm a cop pretending to be someone else, who has fell in love with a maybe suspect and the most badass princess he's ever seen."

Buffy chuckled, and relaxed into the comfort freely given and knew what she would do to keep it – _anything._ Buffy started to strategize, "So we make Tran go away - we have the supernatural taken care of and I'll even bring in help - Brian can deal with the human members of the crew, but Dom - how do we keep the family safe?"

Brian sucked in a breath, as that was the problem that he had been mulling over in his own mind ever since he'd come down from his morning high. "Not sure that is what I've been tryin' to figure out."

Dom smirked, "Well it's simple. The Race Wars - we move everything into place so that it all comes to a head there. It will give us time to plan and make sure that we protect our own."

Buffy liked it, more time, meant that she had more allies she could call upon. The most important being that she made sure that the asshat detective didn't try to destroy Dom or Brian's life in a fit of rage. When they had met, she sensed that Bilkins was trying to be a good man but one, who had a temper that an elevated position had afforded him.

Brian shrugged, "If we have a tentative plan … Does that we can go back to bed?"

Buffy leant over him, causing him to fall back against the bed - she was so close that he could feel her breath against his skin. He closed his eyes but there was no kiss, much to his disappointment. Buffy was grinning as she grabbed her cell. "Sorry babe gotta go remind some people that I am in fact the big cheese."

Dom stood, "Want back up?"

Buffy tilted her head to the side contemplating that offer. It would be fun and besides if she was serious about them, and in her heart she could sense this wasn't a fling then it was best they get used to her crazy life before they all got too deep. "You know what the more the merrier."

* * *

Faith was bored at the hotel, but was watching in amusement as Willow and Giles were being given the diplomatic run around. They were so sure that they were right that their arrogance would be their undoing, and everyone knows how the old adage goes – _the bigger the ego the greater the fall_. The best bit was that according to the text that she had just received off Buffy Faith's entertainment was about to increase tenfold. How could it not? Buffy was about to visit with both of her boy toys. It was sure to make nearly everyone's head explode.

Giles was getting annoyed, "So who should be the one to initiate the transferal of funds? Or did you miss the bit where I said I am the only surviving member with access codes."

The clerk rolled his eyes, "I am not stupid Lord Giles I graduated with a First Class Honours degree from Oxford and I am telling you that control of all council assets. The minute of the attack – all control fell to the active General of the Council Forces."

Giles was exasperated and trying to rack his mind for whom exactly held that title. "Can you give me the name of the 'General of the Council Forces'?"

"That would be me," was the answer from an assured familiar voice.

The door to the hotel was open and several weapons pointed at the new arrivals. Everyone was still a little jumpy from Sunnydale.

In the doorway was a much more relaxed and healthy looking Buffy, who was being flanked by two very big males? Giles noted that all had not even blinked at weapons being flung their way, in fact the more muscled one snarked, "Friendly welcome."

Buffy smiled brightly, "Oh babe they get worse. Least they haven't kicked me out of my home again."

_Oh this was going to be so much fun Faith thought and the men got hotter? Buffy was back and she was standing up for herself – let the fun and games begin. _


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Notes: Thank you guys for the encouragement - 7 reviews in 24 hours is great for a mid chapter. So here is the new chapter!

* * *

Faith just sauntered to the front of the gathering pack of baby slayers, "Damn girl they look even hotter in the daylight."

Buffy had a salacious grin enjoying the fact that she was shocking more than a few of them, "No they definitely were hotter last night."

The whispers ran like wildfire through the room. The slayers couldn't decide whether what they thought was true - was true. It was unconventional but then again when you were the Queen Slayer and had been fighting monsters for nearly ten years you could be a little eccentric. And really when you could come back from the dead twice - who say no to you?

Giles looked at her dangerous companions, "Urm we need to talk - in private."

Buffy shook her head, having a blast, "Nope, these are friends and besides I'm not here to make nice ... yet."

Xander sighed, "So what are you here for?"

Buffy cocked her head to the side, "My Job. You see slaying is a chosen profession Xan and one you can't take away."

Willow got a little bit of challenge in her eyes, "I can. I have the power."

Buffy showing how much she has grown didn't remind her about the little near end-of-the-world fiasco. You see good friends don't do that. Instead, Buffy showing that little bit of infamous steel, "You can try, but you made me the Omega Slayer. I lose power then so do all the baby slayers."

Dom laughed, "So you hold all the cards."

Buffy grinned, and Giles felt a pang of sadness as he had not seen that carefree smile in a long time, not since she'd been high school. "Yep, it's good to be queen."

Kennedy had had enough and hated the way none of them were willing to speak up. Honestly she hated Buffy Summers, she was so precious. Why did she get all the power? It should be her - she would be able to handle the power and not run away. She stormed through the crowd.

Buffy knowing full well what her problem was shared a grin with Faith. She added innocent, "Was it something I said?"

Faith shrugged, "Some people can't handle being a princess. Now you should bring your boy-toys and we can catch up on what I've found."

Faith and Buffy left the atrium, arm in arm being trailed by Dom and Brian who had enjoyed that little tête-à-tête. They would help Buffy in any way they could and they sensed that this 'family' were good at trying to cut her down to size. They hadn't needed to say anything; just stand there and offer their silent support.

Faith looked them over, "You sure that there isn't a third one of you."

Brian chuckled, "Well there is always Leon although you might eat him for breakfast."

Faith grinned, "Oh but he wouldn't complain."

Dom shook his head, both fearing and eagerly anticipating Faith meeting Vince and Mia. "I'm sure he wouldn't. So you're like B."

Faith was glad that Buffy had told them the truth, she deserved respect and happiness. "Yeah we're the chosen two. Can you handle us?"

Dom shook his head, "No it takes me and Brian for B, but I have a whole team."

Faith liked these guys more and more. "Well after last night B asked me to check into some names and King Geek worked his magic."

Buffy grinned, "Well I will find a nice action figure for him. What you got?"

Faith threw the printout onto Dom's lap. "Short Version - Daddy Tran is a low level demon who climbed the ladder rapidly. He uses those around him to keep power by being a ruthless son of a bitch. Humanoid enough to pass and his son is chief enforcer. Daddy dearest is torn between keeping his son and killing him before the son does him in."

The LAPD were going to need something or they would go for Dom out of spite. "Did you find anything about them breaking human laws?" He wondered how it was his life that he could say such statements with a straight face.

Faith was enjoying this; it was nice to be the one holding the cards. "You're in luck soldier boy."

Brian pouted, "I'm a cop and clearly not a good one."

Buffy snickered, "They met Graham - I sent him back with a gift for Riley."

"What?" Faith asked curiously.  
Dom remembered the strange gift and look, "It was toothpaste."

Brian shrugged, "Some gift."

Faith clapped her hands in glee, "Oh boys if Buffy hadn't claimed you I could kiss you."

Buffy snickered, "Yeah we agreed no more kissing each other's boyfriends."

Faith agreed, "Yeah it's for the best. So when you want to go after Tran give me a call."

Buffy smirked and was pulled to her feet by Brian they had some cops to go and visit after lunch. Brian needed to drop evidence off and Buffy was going to make Bilkins miserable. It was the little things in life that made life worth living. She stood up giving her slayer sister a hug, "Oh I wouldn't let you miss the party."

Faith sighed wishing she could just head out straight after Buffy. Buffy must have sensed this, "If they get too clingy or annoy you. Find me I have somewhere you can stay."

She really did, as she wasn't leaving Dom and Brian in Echo Park anytime soon which meant that Faith could crash at her apartment.

Buffy walked back through the atrium where the Scooby's were still gossiping, Buffy rolled her eyes. And decided to answer a few questions, "No I've not abandoned my duty Xan ask Faith ... No Willow I'm not lying you should see how quick I heal from injuries now."

Willow flinched, "... but what about Dawn?"

Buffy wondered how she had the nerve but figured that a question deserves a fair answer, "She needs to decide whether I am the guardian she wants. If not then the legal changes need to be made. I love her and want her happy. She didn't want me to stay so I didn't."

Dom and Brian noticed that all of the 'Scooby's'; they could tell that Buffy had forgotten to fill them on a few details.  
Xander reverted to type, "You can't blame us. It was the First."

Buffy smiled serenely which should have made them realise that this was a trap. "I don't blame you for not wanting me to lead. I'm a big girl ... I made mistakes but owned them and wanted to fix them. How many of you can say the same?"

Giles could tell that reconciliation would not be occurring anytime soon. However he had seen something that he'd missed in his own selfishness - Buffy had grown into a self-assured confident woman. "Will you stay safe?"

Buffy laughed darkly, "No such thing. Yet what I will say G-man is you've been authorised for Council funds."

Willow didn't like that, "What about us?"

Buffy did not look impressed, "I saw what happened the last time you tried to run a small household."

Giles actually smirked at that; yes Buffy was doing much better and he wouldn't force her back. It would be wrong besides she'd given enough. He would be sad if she never slayed again but felt that Buffy deserved her own happy ending. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't, and I haven't abandoned Dawn I just need to deal with a situation first so that she is safe."

She hadn't gone into detail as he didn't need to know. "Bye Giles."

She said nothing else but once outside she accepted gratefully a hug off both her boys. "Thank you." She said softly.

Brian lifted her chin up, "Nothing to be sorry for, besides I get to watch you play with Bilkins this afternoon.

Dom snickered because from what Brian had told him he kind of wished he could see it. "Yeah you didn't need us. We just stood there."

Buffy couldn't help but wonder when the penny would drop, her life was looking pretty damn good right about now. "Come on let's go back home."

She didn't notice what she said but the guys sure did, and they couldn't stop looking smug because of it. Dom drove them back to Echo Park just in time for them to see Lance shove Jesse up the wall.

Buffy saw red and the best bit - Lance was a demon. All bets were off...


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Thank you to all the reviews and here is the next chapter!

* * *

Buffy hadn't even blinked. She had seen Jesse being held against the wall and flipped. Lance Nguyen was a demon threatening her brother she didn't need to know anymore. All heard her growl but watched in disbelief as she marched up to the guy and threw him into the wall.

The red mist had descended, "Bri see that he's okay ... Dom we should chat with our new friend."

Vince gulped and made a mental note to never piss off blondie - ever. He wasn't sure how Buffy could look more menacing next to the sheer physicality

Brian was on it; it made sense for Brian to check as his training had included some rudimentary first aid training.

Mia, Leon and Vince helped Brian get Jesse into the living room. It was the best place for them to check on Jesse and besides they were not sure they had the stomach for what might be going on in the garage.

Jesse hissed, "Is he one?"

Brian nodded softly, "Yeah Jesse he is. She wouldn't harm him if he wasn't. You know that." The others wondered what they were going on about but there would be time for a barrage of questions later on.

Jesse coughed and he clutched his ribs in pain, "Yeah but she could harm him without killing him."

Brian had no good answer to that so sensibly he kept his gob shut. Vince though wasn't smart, "Anyone care to explain how Barbie lifted a grown man up so he was dangling."

Brian froze in his ministrations and shared a look with Jesse as he was well aware that Jesse knew Buffy's secret. They shared a conversation and given Jesse's tentative shrug he was leaving that conversation up to Brian. Great. Only thing was Brian didn't want the responsibility so he put the decision off. He baited Vince instead, "She eats her Wheaties."

Jesse laughed weakly, "Yeah you should see her apartment. It is packed to the rafters with the cereal. No lucky charms for Buffy."

Brian smiled, "I think you should have some of your good stuff Jesse."

He struggled, "Buffy don't like me to use it. She says it stops my brilliance."

Brian shared a sympathetic look with Mia. She had guessed why Jesse used weed - it was a coping mechanism to help switch his mind off. The mind of a genius - it was both a blessing and a curse. He couldn't stop thinking - his sister helped ground him and when she was around he found that he didn't need it. Brian leaned closer, "You know what you know buffy can't say no to me. I will make sure she is okay with it."

Leon had gone and found his stash helping him by rolling one. He handed it over to Brian, "Yeah Jess you know that we won't rat you out."

Jesse weakly took one, "You're good people - You know that."

Brian grinned, "Yeah we know that, well, maybe not Vince."

That got a round of laughter and an audible growl from Vince. I mean really sometimes he made it too easy. Brian smirked but Jesse's comment as he started to fall asleep was golden, "Hey don't judge him okay. He is like a cuddly teddy bear."

Brian had laughter in his eyes but as his main aim was to get Jesse into slumber he only agreed, "Oh he is a regular Teddy Bear."

* * *

Back in the garage you could not describe Buffy or Dom as teddy bears. In fact they were probably the furthest things away from teddy bears.

Buffy watched coldly as the demon picked himself off the floor. "You know what the worse thing is babe?"

Dom wasn't sure, "Coming home to see your brother pinned to the wall?"

Buffy grimaced and gave a right hook that would make Tyson proud. Lance felt his head snap back in shock - he didn't know what was going on. For once though, Lance could sense that just because he was Johnny Tran's cousin it didn't make him automatically safe. Buffy stalked forward and hurled him to his feet. "Did your cousin tell you who I am?"

He shook his head in a negative response. Buffy laughed but it sent a shiver down his spine. It was the first time in a long time he'd felt fear. She smiled, "I'm _the Slayer_."

Lance paled, "The new ones."

Buffy rolled her eyes seeing just how quick _that news_ had spread. "Nope, I'm the thrice dead one."

Lance wanted to curl up and die; however seeing the luck on the slayers face. He would probably be dying soon enough. He felt his cheek tapped, "Hey stay with me Lance. I mean you were only threatening my brother."

"Look it's not my fault. Toretto disrespected Johnny. I'm here on orders."

Buffy's eyes narrowed; if he thought that was a valid excuse - he was wrong. "You know I'm not sure if it's your lucky day or your worst day."

Dom was getting an education, and made a mental note that during those times of the months to stock up on chocolate and Midol. Dom understood what Buffy was talking about and despite himself was impressed. No one would blame Buffy for being pissed - they'd hurt Jesse and it was clear that Lance was a demon and yet she was thinking of the bigger impression.

He stepped closer; he wouldn't interfere - it wasn't his place, but he would offer silent support and follow any play that she wanted to make.

Lance the pathetic weasel whimpered, "Don't kill me."

Buffy grinned although it wasn't reassuring in the slightest. "You see that's the lucky part. I won't kill you."

Dom chuckled, "Yeah but you never said how you will send him back to Johnny Tran."

Buffy grinned brightly and full of warmth. A startling contrast to the smile she'd given Lance just a minute ago. Lance tried to wriggle free, Buffy pinned him to the wall - using a stake.

"Damn I missed the heart." Buffy said, like she hadn't done it deliberately. "I might find it eventually."

Lance wanted to scream he was in a no win situation - If he spilled any secrets Johnny would kill him and yet he'd hurt the slayers brother. "Johnny will kill me."

Buffy shrugged, "Yeah not a compelling argument."

Dom laughed, "True - telling you enough so you could kill Tran might be though."

Lance shook his head, he'd rather die now - she wouldn't torture him as badly. Showed how little he knew. His thoughts must have showed on his face as the slayers smile went feral. "You know in my youth I acted out. Fell in with the wrong crowd."

"Didn't we all." Dom said like this was a regular chin-wag.

Buffy snorted and decided that a second stake was needed to pin him. It was gruesome and Dom might have been a little more bothered but since the first stake rammed home. Lance had lost his human cover - now he really looked like the slimy snake he was. Buffy nodded, "Yeah but I've always liked bad boys and my first boyfriend - was Angelus."

Lance whimpered - Angelus was known in all circles as one not top cross. Rumour was that he had a soul now - he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Buffy carried on with her plan - the stake twisting as she dug it in, "Well the thing was we had a bad break-up. Guy didn't take no well so he stalked me. I learnt so much about torture from him, and then William the Bloody."

Buffy leant close, a parody of a lover speaking into his ear. Only Buffy wasn't whispering sweet nothings, she whispered, "I'll torture you with a smile on my face and a song in my heart. Oh and when I've finished with the saws - I'll start with the railroad spikes."

She stepped back and let him see how serious she was and if she let loose the slayer spirit - well, that was only fair. He was blubbering now and spilled his guts. She had the location of the Tran and the location of the human business.

She had a decision to make; kill him now or let him take a message back to Tran. She took one look at Dom and thought about him, Brian and the Team. You see when she weighed all the pros and cons she realised it was obvious. She along with Faith would take them all out but she wanted them to know fear first.

She tore the stakes out of his body. He dropped to the floor like a marionette with his strings cut. "Go to your master and telling him to leave me and mine alone. I'm hunting him now."

She watched him struggle to pick himself up. He looked fearfully at Dom and Buffy unsure of whether he was really going to be allowed to go free. It wasn't mercy - he would be killed by Johnny but he'd serve a purpose before then.

She waited until he'd gone before turning to Dom and collapsing into his side. She let all the emotions that she couldn't think about free. She sobbed; her brother had almost been killed. It wasn't fair he was fragile and she couldn't stand the idea of someone trying to hurt him.

Dom just held her and could see just how complicated Buffy was in life. He could see that yes she'd been cold and downright deadly but that was to fulfil a purpose and probably had more control on her temper then he could ever hope to have.

"Hey dry your eyes princess." He chided.

Buffy pulled away and wiped the few tears away. "Princess?"

Dom shrugged, and it amazed him that someone who had shown so much power not moments earlier could look so dainty in his arms. "Hey my girl is a badass but you have an image to protect."

Buffy decided to screw image, she burrowed a little deeper, taking in Dom's scent. She stretched her hearing and heard that Jesse was safe under the watch of the team. She knew that she'd been given the tools to help dismantle any and all threats against the team and her family.

_Now she just needed to share the plan – all of the team deserved to be a part of the plan_.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Big thank you to all the reviews

* * *

Buffy gave herself sixty seconds to fall apart in Dom's arms, taking the solace freely given. She was strong and could tear apart any foe, but that didn't mean that she didn't get scared. She did and seeing Jesse her beautifully fragile brother being strangled had scared her. It was a reminder that so many humans were a slight but more breakable than she was - and that sucked. She privately wondered what would kill her - after the Sunnydale sword in the gut. She wasn't worrying about that - that was a problem for another day.

She broke loose from Dom's embrace, "This means war."

Dom could see the resolve on her face and knew that he'd follow her anywhere. "So we go to war - what do we tell the others?" He asked, knowing that there was more than just his secret at play.

Buffy sighed and looked a little worried, "We tell them enough that they don't get hurt."

Dom grinned, "Lead the way."

* * *

Back in the sitting room, the whole team were standing around Jesse. Buffy broke the whispers, "How stoned is he?"

Brian had a wry smile, "Stoned enough to call Vince a Teddy bear and say how much you love your Wheaties."

Buffy laughed, more in shock than anything else. She'd been the slayer for ten years now, and never in all her years, had she ever used that as an excuse. She would have to remember that as a response when someone questioned her about her strength in the future.

He stood up and went to her side pulling her into a hug. "He is bruised and stoned but he is alright." Then with a serious tone, "Do I have to hide a body?"

Dom grinned loving just how adaptable they were as a family unit. "No she didn't kill him, but he probably wished she did."

Brian was surprised for a minute but it twigged, "He sent a message."

Buffy grinned brightly and yet no one was reassured. "He did. He's probably gonna wish I killed him but ..."

Vince who had watched the byplay between the trio, and was more than a little jealous. He had been friends with Dom for a very long time but even he couldn't read his friend that way.

"Call me stupid but you don't get that strong eating Wheaties." He said with the sarcasm more than evident.

Buffy smirked and was standing between Brian and Dom. "You ever eat them?" She said with a hint of challenge in her voice.

"No." Tone dismissive and with a rising frustration, Buffy would have to teach Vince not to rise to the bait.

Dom chuckled and nudged her, "Don't be like Brian!"

Buffy pouted, "Fine, so here's the deal. Demons and all the other things that go bump in the night are real."

Vince didn't scoff, but rather tilted his head, "Yeah, I live in LA I've ran into vampires. A group gave them indigestion but that doesn't explain why you are so strong."

Buffy stood defiant and let a small tithe of her power free, "I'm the one who was chosen to fight them. I'm the one that monsters fear."

Vince could see it, despite all the appearances to the contrary, "You're just so ..."

Buffy had put up with a lot, but no one went for her height, "You say short I'll show you how strong I am."

Vince offered, "Blonde."

Buffy didn't look impressed and Brian was actually laughing so hard Dom thought he saw tears.

Mia looked up full of fire, and gone was the sister who asked for peace. "You can't let it stand what they did to Jesse."

Buffy snorted if there was one thing that she was going to do was not let is stand. "Oh I intend to burn the world down around him."

Vince seemed to perk up, "You three have a plan?"

Brian, Buffy and Dom all nodded, "Oh yes. Brian has to go to work, I have to collect some friends and you do what you do best - drive."

Vince was a suspicious old soul, "And where does Brian work?"

Dom stepped slightly in front knowing that he would need to stop the fist, "At a cop station but Vince we already knew."

That stopped his righteous fury dead in its tracks strangely enough. "You knew?"

Buffy nodded and Dom explained. "Yeah we were working out how to protect the team."

Vince frowned, "We'll stay here. Go into lockdown - I'll keep them safe Dom."

Dom smiled, he did so love his best friend when he was like this and not actively working as a dick. He could be a pleasure to be around when he was in this mood.

* * *

Feeling that there was no time like the present - they drove off. Brian felt it was best that he go to the police on his own. As no matter what he wanted to keep Dom out of his chains.

Dom pulled up to the kerb long enough for him to hop out, but before he went he stroked Dom's side and kissed Buffy's cheek. She couldn't help it, "Stay safe, don't let them bully you and if push comes to shove," she let her tongue peek out, "Shove hard and call Angel."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Yes _dear."_

Just before the car all but squealed away from the kerb, Brian heard. "Did he just call me dear?"

"It's affectionate." Dom tried to defend Brian, really he did.

He could hear Buffy smirk, "Whatever you say snookum's."

Brian just knew that all three were going to get a lot of mileage at this joke.

It was only yesterday they were at the grand old hotel and to be back again so soon was weird. Buffy had a jaunty grin as she pushed the doors open. The baby slayers all scrambled up at the sight of her. If there was one thing she didn't miss – hero worship was one of them.

She didn't bother to waste any time with idle chit-chat; she hollered, "Faith - hunting party."

Faith appeared dressed in her customary leather slinging a bag of weapons, "I'm ready to party - where's it at?"

Dom smirked, she was going to inflame Vince and Leon and probably plot world domination with Buffy and Mia. "Well I will drive the ladies."

Giles came out of the side room, "Now wait just a minute."

The slayers stopped looking incredulously at him. Buffy was the one to speak, "You want me to stop doing my solemn duty. Yeah that won't ever work well for you."

Giles winced wondering why he was always stepping into it whenever he spoke to Buffy. "No of course not but you need to have some research."

Buffy smirked looking as innocent as she could, "No I don't, I already know. I researched it myself the other night once I ran into him and he all but scarpered. He's a low level demon who is killing people. So ergo he has to die and I promised Faith a place at the party."

Dom loved the confidence Buffy was showing he knew a fair bit and was pleased that she was standing up to her family. After all sometimes that took more than just strength. Faith looked as pleased as he was, so there was another reason right there that he liked her.

They waltzed out of the hotel with nary a look back at the growing assembled crowd. Faith whistled at the car and Buffy could already work out what her birthday present would be.

"So what's the plan?"

Buffy grinned and it was one that Faith could relate to, "Grab Brian, then we kill the bad guys, Brian arrests the humans and then we party."

Faith just laughed, "Oh you throw the best parties."

"I know right?"

_Now was the time to strike._


	12. Chapter 12

Brian waited until they pulled away from the kerb to go and see his bosses. He had been coolly amused by the looks of disapproval that they'd received. If only they knew the truth? Their heads might explode. As he stepped into the central hub of activity - he sort of watched the bustling activity with a sense of bemusement. There were some advantages to being a UC; it meant little paperwork. He was also a little gleeful at the potential chaos he was about to unleash.

_He had never said he was a nice person and besides his lovers liked him a little bit mean._

Much to Brian's glee - Bilkins was there, like normal, and he even had his standard sneer on his face. Not even trying to be polite, Bilkins demanded, "O'Conner have you realised what your boyfriend is up to yet?"

Brian smiled glacially, "Well my guy gave me an in with the real bad guys and my girl ..."

Bilkins was incredulous - he couldn't be implying what he thought he was, could he? "Summers?" He queried worriedly, as never would be too soon before he saw that blonde woman. It would just figure that O'Conner would pair up with one of the biggest thorns in his side - or was that three up?

Brian nodded, "Yeah, well Tran and some of his associates will be dealt with by her association."

"And which agency is that?" He asked snippily.

Brian really enjoys his reply, "Classified." He really shouldn't enjoy be enjoying this as much as he was, but he threw a folder at Bilkins, "Merry Christmas."

"It's June," came the obtuse response.

Brian rolled his eyes, "A friend of mine dug into the financials of Tran senior."

Bilkins started scanning the page and was grinning, "I take it back. What about the jackings?"

Brian was careful, "Tran hadn't got the skill so he threatened Toretto into doing it."

Bilkins looked up and you could tell he was dubious by what he was told. And so was Tanner who'd newly arrived on the scene. Tanner knowing Brian best asked, "Will Toretto testify?"

Brian had seen that one coming from a mile away and when Buffy had heard she'd snorted and taken the steps to circumvent them. He handed over the piece of paper with a malicious smile and an exaggerated flourish. "Signed affidavit from his lawyer."

Tanner's headache was growing, there was no a street racer could afford this lawyer. "How did he afford Charles Gunn?"

Brian shrugged, knowing just how infuriating the two in front of him found it, "A favour for Buffy."

All Tanner really could say was, "Your girlfriend has a lot of friends in high places."

Brian couldn't really contest the statement so said nothing in response. Instead he changed topics, "Well while you get warrant you can execute against Tran senior. We're off to execute Tran junior."

Tanner frowned, "You mean execute a warrant, right?"

Brian turned back around, looking too innocent, making the cops more suspicious, "Oh yeah, what else could I have meant?"

However, any thoughts of Bilkins and Tanner of tracking Brian were nixed damn quickly. Brian left in hurry, and before any type of tail could be organised he jumped into the back of a car. Tanner caught sight of Toretto, the blonde that caused havoc and another mystery sultry brunette.

Brian jumped in the back of the car next to Faith, and he was already asking questions, "Get what you need?"

Buffy just rolled her eyes, as if he even had to ask. Smirk that she'd picked up off them fixed firmly on her face – she just point at a bag on the floor, "Faith and weapons."

Faith snickered, "Oh and you missed how she dismissed everyone. It was such a great smack down without a punch. I was so proud but now we need a spot of violence,"

Dom being the fucker he was, waited until Brian was taking a drink before adding, "I was just standing around looking pretty."

Faith was glad for the levity but she wanted to know how Jessie was; she'd met the brother and was ridiculously fond of the spaced out mechanic.

Buffy took a deep breath remembering the sheer anger she'd felt in that moment. "Alive, Dom's family is looking after him while we go and deal with the problem."

Faith's feral grin really did say it all. At heart the girls were slayers and no matter whether they were 'hotchicks with superpowers' - they were deadly and someone had hit out at their family. That would be addressed and quickly - no thoughts of like-for-like retaliation. In Buffy's and Faith's mind - there was no such thing as an overreaction.

Dom turned to Buffy, "How are you going to play it?"

Buffy grinned, "Baby I'm gonna knock on the door."

Dom and Brian wondered exactly where they were going with this. It wasn't until they saw the slayers pull their tops a little lower, fluff their hair up and rouge their lips that they got an inkling. Dom watched as his sexy competent lover transformed into a blonde airhead. He would have totally believed it if he didn't know better

Buffy followed Faith up the path and knocked on the door to Tran junior's place. The door was opened by a lackey, who Faith took a dislike too immediately and smacked into a wall. She added, "Johnny babe ... I'm home!"

Buffy never loved her sister slayer more than in that minute. "It's rude not to greet your guests!"

Johnny Tran Jr had just finished punishing the idiot he'd sent to Toretto's when the commotion had started. He was already annoyed and stalked to his front entrance, promising violence to whoever disturbed him. He was right about their being violence at least.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He demanded in the arrogant way of a two-bit criminal who should know better.

Buffy grinned, "Glad you should mention that ... we're the slayers."

Johnny snorted, "Please you're a dime a dozen these days."

Buffy made a mental note to file that away for later but she was gonna enjoy ruining this idiots day. "You see that is true but we …," maybe the emphasis with hand signals was an overreaction but she didn't feel it. "… Are the original two, she is the Dark Slayer and I'm the ..."

"Queen Slayer?" Faith offered.

"Good as name as any." She said amazed that the demon was still listening. "Will you bow down so I can knight you?" She asked coyly. The only thing she would be chopping his head off, but hey a girl had to ask.

Tran attacked then and Faith went to work protecting her back. Faith was good and was doing exactly what they'd agreed. They were knocking out the human members, who were being dragged outside by Dom and Brian. Brian was taking great delight in reading all the yahoos their rights as they woke up. Most would be conscious when the police arrived. A few would be unconscious due to Dom's fist. He objected to them calling Brian his whore.

Inside the fight was wearing down and Buffy was becoming bored with the fight. Faith's frustrated, "Hurry up we gotta jet if we wanna party."

Buffy grinned and sped up; any pride Tran had felt for keeping up he soon realised was false. The slayer had been toying with him, and now the punches and kicks were flying. This wasn't a fight - he had no choice. And yet the Slayer was merciless. She smirked dangerously seeing the realisation dawn his eyes.

"You went after Jessie ... my brother." One statement but it was enough to let him know how monumentally stupid he had been.

He pleaded, a shade of his former self, "I didn't know."

Faith rolled her eyes, "Ignorance is no excuse."

Buffy snickered, "Agreed." And with a full swipe of her scythe suddenly Tran was no more.

Buffy may have got rid of her big enemy but there was still so much to do. She worked in tandem with Faith sweeping the floors calling clear as she went. They had just started to calm feeling only the slayer bond humming between them when they heard the sirens.

Buffy groaned forgetting just who she invited to help smooth the way. She hoped her ex could shut his trap, because her boys wouldn't fight him they'd just run him over. She blamed post slayer randomness but she had a thought that she could not shake. Would Riley's teeth end up with skid marks if he got run over?


End file.
